


Save Us

by Isaka_san



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cousin Incest, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, M/M, whatamIdoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaka_san/pseuds/Isaka_san
Summary: An elf was all she was, a princess that merely did her duty: she tried to help everytime she could. Which is why she parted to Greenwood as soon as a letter had been sent and why she parted to Bree with the wizard as soon as he had said she'd be much needed. She had expected a lot... but what she hadn't expected was to befriend a race she hated so much, much less learn to love thirteen of them plus an Hobbit.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Fíli/Original Male Character, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas/Tauriel(one-sided), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 5





	1. Oh... ya'll need information, ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some notes and information about this work :)

Hello everyone, welcome to 'Save Us'!  
⚫ This is my first work in AO3, and I decided to post it here along with in Wattpad because I feel like the Hobbit community is bigger here..? Anyway, I truly wanted this work to have an audience, as it is one of my (in my hymble opinion) best works and my comeback to writting.  
⚫ My first language is not English (your gal is portuguese), so please forgive any mistakes you may find!  
⚫ I have written some chapters already, however I am not going to post all of them at once... Let's go slow on this one, please :')  
⚫ As you might have noticed, I will follow the canon Hobbit Trilogy, (and later, maybe in this book or in another one, the Lord of the Rings trilogy as well) but will add my Original Character, Maetharanel as well as some others, but Maeth is going to be a main character.  
⚫ Maetharanel will be paired up with Thorin, but I don't want them to be all lovey-dovey... I want it to be obvious that they are in love and feel as if they are each other's One, but I don't want them to be too ew...  
⚫ This work will contain flashbacks, and is going to start some centuries before 'An Unexpected Journey', for historical and logical reasons... I'd not dare put Legolas mother alive during the journey, for example, hell no!  
⚫ Throught my writting I will be adding both Sindarin and Silvan for elvish and Kuzhdul for dwarven speech, as well as Dark Speech for orcs... Yet, I am not familiar with these languages and will be mainly using translators and dictionaries (The Dwarrow Scholar for Kuzdhul is going to be one of them) so please bear with me if you notice any mistakes and do correct me... I'll make sure to thank you in the chapter ahaha!  
⚫ I will also be using the scripts from the movie, but will slightly alter some things due to Maeth being there. It's a canon fic, but it won't fully follow everything, ya know? I'll add some things!  
.  
.  
.  
I guess that is all..? If not I'll just add it later! Thank you for reading all of this, enjoy your reading!

Isaka_san


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil came back home with his family, incomplete.

His son still sobbed in his arms when he reached their home. Orc blood and grim stained his clothes and he dared not look back towards the end of the company he had brought with him, reduced to at least the half of what they had been, where he knew she was to never wake again. 

She who would never again wake him with her soft kisses, or greet him with a smile that illuminated the whole Arda. She, whose hair shined more than the brightest star and whose eyes were more green than any leaf in their kingdom. She, the woman he had pledged his whole life to in front of all of those people and Gods. She, whose voice always calmed him the most and whose hands brought him the best pleasure, comfort and calmness. She, whom is son would have no memories of, she whose name would no longer be mentioned, she who would be the meaning of his son's tears, of his own too and she whom he needed so, so much... She, the mother of his child and the love of his life, his One. To never live, laugh, cry, moan, scream his name or embrace both him and their child... He couldn't take it.

Galion approached him and the only thing he did was push the sleeping and sobbing ellon* into the elf's arms as soon as he dismounted his elk. He proceed to walk through the castle's high wood doors with the heavy weight of death upon his shoulders, his head and his life. No one dared to even look at the grieving king. The man who held his son could do nothing else but try to soothe the stirring boy as the sound of breaking wood and his father's screams were heard everywhere.

The next day came too soon for Thranduil. His room was completely destroyed, and he hadn't slept through the night. Her bloody dress, once pure white much like her soul, couldn't leave his mind, her peaceful expression had been so natural in her that it was as if she'd open her eyes at any moment, laugh in his face and tell him 'I am not leaving you for awhile, my King!' haunted him. The orcs around her, taunting him with his screaming son, whose throat was already raw from crying and screaming for his mother, for naneth to open her eyes and fight the bad creatures, to use the skill the king knew she had, to unleash the deathly warrior that layed underneath those gentle features she possessed, in the background caged with blood running down his platinum blonde hairline... the scene just wouldn't stop repeating itself in front of his eyes. It had only taken a look at Legolas for him to make three heads, if he could call what those disgusting creatures had on top of their neck that, roll to the ground. The ones around his wife went next, he had grabbed both of his swords and made arms, legs, anything he could cut and end life with cross them. His warriors took down most of them as he tried to get his scared son from out of the cage he'd been put in, and once he successfully had the boy back in his embrace he wouldn't stop whispering 'ada'** and 'naneth'*** and he cried and screamed halfway through the way to Greenwood. He hadn't dared look at her more than those minutes when he was still trying to access the situation and his men were already slaying the creatures that kept on coming from everywhere, he hadn't, he couldn't, for his and his son's sake, he couldn't look at her cold and lifeless form... Vilissë**** would never come back to him.

Galion had moved fast, taking care of the young prince who could only cry silently and try to stop his bobbing head and calm his shaking body was easy, what worried him was the prince's father. Thranduil had left his room at least an hour later than it was usual and carried himself as if nothing had happened. He didn't ask for the queens body, he didn't ask for his son, he didn't say a word to anyone, he merely went with his morning as he normally did: he sat in his throne, read the scrolls that would be brought to him and aidded to anything needed, alone. His eyes betrayed what his mouth wouldn't say and his posture was unnaturally tense. Guards had reported to him as per his request of the king's spirits and the elf sighed, their king was said to merely stare ahead towards the door with a blank stare and to slightly jump at any high sound, and to scream at whoever did it afterwards. He'd calmly speak to those who seeked him but as soon as they left the throne room his shoulders would slump and he'd look somber for some time before seeming to come back to himself and turn into the ever calm Elven King they were used to... Galion had a lot to do.

The first time little Legolas finally gained courage to walk out of his room and seek his Ada it was a complete trauma for the boy, as if he needed more of it... Walking around the castle with a closed face and sad eyes, the young prince felt for the death of his mother so he searched for Ada, the only person who could understand him in such dark times. Going through the wooden corridor he reached the tall doors that would take him to the throne room and the high stairs, so he merely walked towards it, pushed and walked inside. Thranduil was siting in his high throne, one of his legs hanging in one of it's arms, an elbow in his thigh and a closed fist supported his sharp chin as he read though a report. The little leaf's eyes lightened up upon seeing his only parent and he ran up the stairs.  
Thranduil had been calmly reading through it, so imagine his shock when a hurricane of green and silver crashed against him, scaring him and making him push whatever it was into the stairs. A scream alerted him to his small son almost falling and he only had time to stand up as one of his guards closed in on the boy who screamed even louder.

\- LEAVE ME ALONE! ADA, ADA HELP ME! - Thranduil stopped and saw how the boy fought against the others grip, his little arms punched and his legs kicked. To him, the dark clothes of the guard weren't just clothes, the guard was no guard and the supposedly safe embrace wasn't an embrace at all.

\- Legolas... - the little boy sobbed and screamed and Thranduil's head hurt more than it had in a week. - LEGOLAS! - the ellon stiffened and faced his fathers blank stare, his blue eyes red and scared. - Let go of him. Now. - And the guard did just that, slowly and carefully. Legolas sobbed and ran into his father, ready to be brought into his dear Ada's warm arms, but he was merely pushed away. 

\- A-Ada?.. - looking into the kings eyes made him feel cold. 

\- Legolas, straighten up, you are a prince. Do not make such a fuss in front of others and you certainly cannot walk - OR RUN - into a room unannounced like that. - the prince's eyes widened at this. Did Ada not remember what had happened? How they had tortured and hurt naneth? How she wouldn't open her pretty eyes no matter how much Legolas asked her to? - Do be quiet and speak only when spoken to, were you not taught that? - hissed the elf.

\- B-but, Ada, Nane-

\- DON NOT STUTTER AND DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT! - The little elf gasped and stepped away from his father. - Go away, now... Leave me. - He did just that.

Running down the stairs more sobs fell from his lips and as he had been walking out of the room he went against someone. Looking up his snotty nose and his almost non-existent eyebrows were shaking alongside his bottom lip, his eyes were big, terrified and watery. Galion's eyes widened and he frowned.

\- My prince, come. Let's get you something to eat....

\- Galion! Ada! Ada is not w-w-well! I must go fetch my b-blanket so he can slee-eep and, and be better! - The little boy was shaking from head to toe. Galion groaned, picked him up and walked to the kitchens.

\- Yes little leaf... your ada is not well, but we shall take care of him, yes? Now, let us go fill that belly and put you to sleep...

\- Ada... Ada does not hold anymore feelings for me! - Galion sighed loudly and run his hand up and down the crying child's back.

\- It is not that my prince... all will be well. - he'd make sure of it, the prince would weep no more.

\- Naneth! I want Naneth, Galion! - his sobs could certainly be heard through the whole castle now.

\- We all do, my dear... - the boy pushed his head against his neck and resumed his restless crying. 

Galion walked fast and as soon as they reached their destination he gave the prince to a maid and she took care of him, he took his time while eating but was asleep within some minutes after finishing. As soon as the prince was tucked into bed, Galion went to take care of his other duties; he checked the wine barrels and made sure they all went back into the Laketown so they could be filled once more, he went to pick up the king's mail then checked if the maids had already taken care of everything for dinner and if the rooms were tidied up. He found everything done and ventured to the room he preferred most in the castle, the huge library. Upon making sure everything was well inside there and giving the caretaker some books he should translate, he ventured inside a room he hadn't been to in awhile. 

This had been one of the queen's favorite rooms as it had all of her favourite art. Many of the paintings had a small Legolas and Thranduil, and many other had Greenwoods sights along with their castle portrayed from various angles at certain times of the year. There was one painting he'd find their queen staring at longingly from time to time, one of the biggest ones they had there and the one she always ordered to be most carefully handled when in cleaning... 'It is one of my most precious possessions, dear Galion, and it shall be well treated', and then she'd caress it's surface and smile. As the butler walked towards it, he took the big cloth that covered the canvas and his eyes met his late queen's. Her beautiful long blonde hair fell down her back to her hips, her eyes were smiling and in her face a gentle grin made her shine... Her hand that wasn't holding his Lord Thranduil's, whom wore clothes filled with silver and dark blue, was in little Legolas' head as he himself gave a big smile of his own, almost challenging his naneth to try and smile more than he did, his beautiful, gentle and kind hearted naneth that everyone longed to see just one more time... It had only been a week, and she was already very missed. 

Next to the queen stood another figure; a woman with brown hair so long it reached mid thigh and eyes so blue they could win against the deep sea. Her expression was as gentle as the queen's and her hand was in the little prince's own, her energy was a calm and pure one. Galion had interacted a lot with this woman, specially during the queen's pregnancy. She had been the first to know, had been there through it whenever her own duties did not call for her and had made sure she was there when the child had been brought into the world. She was the babe's most favourite person when it came to eating and playing (after his dear naneth, it would always be naneth first) and the castle's main visitor. This eleth, whom Galion had a deep affection for, was the queen's sister, Maetharanel*****. And it only took some minutes of admiring her figure, to know she was the one who would solve all of this. 

Marching out of the room, Galion went straight to his room, wrote a letter that requested the presence of the princess and sent it. All without his king's knowing. Chuckling, he ran a hand through his long hair and gave a deep sigh; he really needed some cups of ale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ellon - boy/male elf  
> ** Ada - Father/Dad  
> *** Naneth - Mother/Mom  
> **** Vilissë - I reserached for the woman's name, trust me... However, Legolas' momma wasn't given one (way to go Tolkien, that's very nice, love...) and I don't know if I went to a random female elf name generator or if it came form my head, but there you go! Legolas' mother has a name :')  
> ***** Maetharanel - Warrior Princess
> 
> ........................................................................  
> Hello everyone! Welcome to 'Save Us', a fanfic I will try to finish :') please give me your feedback and your advice! I'd love to hear what you think is going to happen next, or what you got heartbroken over ahaha! thank you ♥


	3. Salvation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maetharanel, the younger sister of the deceased queen of the Woodland Realm, receives a letter only a week after her sister's passing... Her nephew needs her, and she would die and kill for the child.

Maetharanel galloped through the forest towards the palace her father and her forefathers had habited in for centuries. The forest always made her calm and eases her worries, its creature’s welfare mattered a lot to her and the caring of the trees and vegetation were crucial to her... Perhaps her better liking towards Radagast the Brown was due to that, the man loved all animals and creatures of the Nature, much like her. She nodded towards the guards has her horse trotted inside the gates towards the castle's grounds and into the stables where she gave the young _ellon_ the reins of her trusted friend whom after feeding an apple she patted and kissed before going through with her day. 

The tall wooden rooms had been there throughout her whole life and she couldn't imagine herself parting from them. The corridors were long and had many destinations, the rooms, the kitchens, gardens, training rooms, weaponry, a library, the throne room... And many other places she wouldn't even go to or remember they existed. 

Her room, the stables and the gardens were her main locations in the castle whenever she wasn't going around the kingdom. Going through the way, she passed many windows and decorations, mostly portraits from her family and important people they had in the kingdom and as she looks outside one of the tall windows (those were her main way of knowing if there was any trouble happening) she saw children running around, girls and boys played and laughed and the parents that weren't working watched and smiled and sometimes even played with them; they were mostly mothers however, their husbands had gone out to battle and they took their job of raising the little children to chest and so they did. She calmly yet gloomily resumed her walk; oh, what she wouldn't give to have the same responsibilities those women had and care for a child of hers... Marriage hadn't been in her mind, ever, but having a child was another case, she wished for the joy of a babe slowly growing near her breast, of a child running around the big castle halls and of a strong grown up that she could call hers and spoil and be proud of. She did have little Legolas, but he wasn't hers, no... He was Thranduil's and Vilissë's child, and no matter how much she wished to be a full-time aunt for the small _ellon_ , she couldn't. She had responsibilities in here because of her father going to war, and once she had taken care of these responsibilities of hers with another heir to the kingdom, however she was no more... 

She stopped walking and glanced to her left where her sister's figure would forever stay there, in one of the many paintings they had of her. In there, Vilissë would not disappear, in there and in the paintings she had of her and of them in her personal quarters, her dear sister would still listen to her words of worry, of love, of hatred and of pain, in that image her dear sister would still watch her weep and Maetharanel would wrap her arms around herself and feel as if the arms of the blonde queen would wrap around her figure, in there, Vilissë was still alive and would remain like that, but in reality she was no more to hold or to love...

It had taken her sometime, but she finally arrived into the throne room. Her guards opened it for her, and she smiled at them, walked inside and sat near the highchair that belonged to her dear _Ada_. She spent so much time sitting in there that the maids already knew where to look if she wasn't in her quarters or the personal garden of the royal family, be it to give her something to eat, to cover her suddenly sleeping form or to give her some news, which was the case right now. The door opened once more and inside walked Vendethiel, her personal handmaid, with a worried frown upon her beautiful features.

\- My lady, it seems the Greenwood had contacted you... - she immediately stood up from her chair and went to the _elleth_.

\- Who wrote to me, my dear? – the other woman reached her side and seemed to be alarmed.

\- Galion did, princess... - the letter was taken from her hands and after taking a deep breath, Maetharanel started reading it. Her eyes quickly went through the letters written there and has she read, her eyes showed many emotions: shock, rage, pity, love... Worry, mostly worry. - What is it, my lady?

\- Galion worries for my sister-son, Vendethiel. It seems my brother-by-law is not taking my sister's parting so well and the boy suffers without a mother and with a not so well father... Galion says I should be able to take care of this matter, he 'begs that my heart can take into consideration that a boy should not grow in such conditions and that little Legolas can and should be helped'... Dear Valar Vilissë, you really should not have parted from us so soon... - she sighed and walked towards the fire lit in the fireplace there and put the letter to good use.

\- What now? What is your decision?

\- If you haven't anymore worries, please do arrange for my horse, will you? There is nothing that will stop me from taking care of my nephew... Also, it seems our king must have an earful, and who other than me to do it? - She smiled towards the maid who bowed and immediately left to take care of what her princess had asked her about. 

Maetharanel took a feather she had in there and coated it in ink to start writing to her father; she could not leave without an explanation. After writing it she left the room, some things had to be taken care of before she could part...

Vendethiel startled when she felt a presence besides her own. The princess faced her with a smile and the maid blushed: she had been talking to the horse her lady would be riding into the forest towards the Greenwood. She coughed and stepped aside so Maetharanel could pat the horse's face, kiss its forehead and mount it to adjust herself so she could leave.

\- Will you not write back to Galion, princess? - The other _elleth_ shrugged in a very unlady like way and chuckled when the maid sent her a glare. - Going into another's kingdom unannounced isn't the best thing to do, I'm afraid...

\- Ahhh dear Vendethiel… you should already be aware that angering Thranduil is one of my joys! King or not, if I feel like annoying him, I will. Besides, he deserves it, he has made my poor Legolas weep after all. Now, will you see me off? - She firmly took the reins, let her calves hit the horse’s side and it followed its owners directions.

\- Always, Maeth... - And she followed the horse.

As soon as she was out of the gates she made her horse fasten its pace until they were fully galloping, the wind blew through their hair and the Nature surrounding them felt like home, the hills seemed almost theirs as did time itself, no matter how fast it was going... After all, everything seemed like a blink in the life of an elf.

\-------------------------------------------- 3 days later --------------------------------------------

Galion paced around the palace. Legolas hadn't tried to approach his father no more and would instead busy himself in his studies and training with his bow, and when he wasn't training or studying, other people would keep him busy; so was the life of the heir of the great kingdom of Greenwood. He went into the underground wine cellar, groaned and almost tore his hair off; it seemed his king was trying to, foolishly, drunken himself, and Galion was just done with everything.

-Éulio, come here. - the guard approached, and he glared towards the young elf whom stiffened. - the wine is to only be restocked when I give the order, ONLY I can send for more wine, understood?

\- Galion, the king wont'-

\- I shall speak to the king as soon as I leave your sight, now... Are we clear? - He glared once more and the other nodded. - Good. Have a nice evening. - And he stormed out angrily muttering about retirement and how 'kings were stupid' and how 'everyone knew an elf couldn't get drunk easily'...

It was hot in that day, too hot for Thranduil's taste, and his wine wasn't coming anymore. As if hearing his pleas, Galion walked inside the room.

\- Galion, it seems there is a problem in the cellar. - The King raised an eyebrow towards the butlers’ tired face.

\- Is that so? I wonder what it is... - His Grace opened his mouth to answer but Galion didn't let him. - Oh, it appears I am aware of what it is... You've drank all the wine there. - Thranduil blinked once, twice and merely stared at his friend’s face. - And you're not getting any more of it until you put in that head of yours that this is not how things are handled and-

\- Do not speak of that. - Hissed the king with narrowed eyes.

\- Thranduil, listen to me, I-

\- I SAID DON'T- the high doors opened, and Galion turned to look back at them upon his king's surprised expression and he sighed with relief at who it was.

\- Thank the Valar... - whispered Galion - My Lady-

\- Maetharanel. - She walked towards the throne, gave a very sarcastic courtesy, as if she'd been even wearing a dress, and stared straight into the king's eyes. - What are you doing in here? - His composure fell, it was much too soon for him to be remembered of... - Leave.

\- Excuse you? Do you not understand the word 'hospitality'? Because it seems you have none, My King. - He stood up and started walking down the stairs, rage was evident in his glance. - Please, do not tire yourself... Oh, pardon me, you haven't really done anything for a while, have you? - His face was right in front of hers and he was so out of control his glamour was falling and the scars in his face were starting to show. - Personal space also doesn't seem to be part of your vocabulary... - She gave three steps back and all signs of mockery left her face. - Now, let us speak of serious matters... You need to sort yourself, Thranduil. I will not let you have my nephew feeling as if he is to blame for anything because **he isn't**. - She hissed at the blonde whom was starting to get livid. - The boy just lost his mother and you have the **nerve** to neglect him? No. Not on my watch. 

\- And who are you to tell me how to educate my son? - said the taller elf through gritted teeth. 

\- I just happen to be his aunt, the sister of your wife and your sister-by-law. - He turned his back on her and she could see his hands shaking. - Strike me if you will, but I will not tolerate this. Legolas is but a child, he shouldn't be going through all this and even have his father turn his back on him.

\- You will leave through those doors before I do much more than strike you Maetharanel AND DO NOT TEST ME! - The guards silently flinched; they hadn't heard their king yelling ever since... the event. - Have you gone deaf you foolish-

\- Really? I'm the one who is foolish? Do you not realize what you have done? - her voice was progressively raising - What you happen to be doing right now!? Have you absolutely no sense left!? - Now she was the one advancing towards him until-

\- AUNTIE! - She quickly turned around and her eyes that were once filled with rage had nothing but love in them.

\- Oh, my beautiful little leaf... - breathed out the princess as she went down to her knees and received her sister-son into her welcoming arms. Little Legolas had been so hungry for comfort that he instantly started shaking. - Come my love, let us take care of you... I'll require your help, Galion, if you will... - The butler turned towards his king, but he was merely going up the stairs, stomping and glaring and cursing in elvish.

\- At once, my lady... - And with Legolas in her arms and Galion at her side, she left the throne room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- I am forever in your debt for coming so quickly but perhaps your entrance could have been gentler, princess... - Legolas was braiding her hair as the adults spoke.

\- You know me, my friend... When something isn't right, it just infuriates me, and Thranduil is very lucky for the bond we share, for had it not existed, I assure you that king or not, he'd gotten much more than words... - Legolas frowned.

\- Auntie, Ada is just sad because of... something! He'll be alright soon enough and then he'll apologize for being mean to you, I am most sure of it. - The boy nodded and Maetharanel instantly got proud upon seeing the boy's determined eyes.

\- I also must apologize to your father, sweet child, for I wasn't much pleasant towards him... Always be gentle, Legolas, even if they hurt you.

\- But not if they hurt you, auntie! - she burst out laughing and brought the giggling boy into her embrace to fill his face with kisses and Galion's heart softened upon hearing his prince's laugh and watching the tender scene in front of him... It had been long since the prince had even smiled, much less laughed.

\- You are already doing it... - Maetharanel faced him with a beautiful smile and his breath got caught in his throat as she pressed her cheek into his prince's and gently stroked his hair. 

\- What am I doing, Galion? 

\- You're saving us. - whispered the butler and she frowned.


	4. A Grumpy King and a Messy Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation and a voyage to the past with many emotions.

Thranduil had thought it all to be a nightmare and went on with his morning routine just has he always would but upon seeing the other woman, now dressed in a very simple light brown dress, sat at his breakfast table he wished he had just slept in. Upon seeing him, she stood up and faced him head on, curtsied and sat down once more. Her plate was empty as were her eyes and he sat in his usual place at the top of the table.  
\- I owe you an apology... - his eyebrows rose, and he snorted. - I should not have barged into your home like that, however you must agree that your behavior hasn't been the best.  
\- You have nothing to-  
\- I have when it comes to Legolas. - He frowned and had been about to tell her off when she continued speaking - I couldn't care less about how you treat your people, I don't even want to know how you've been acting with your council or with the reactions of other kingdoms towards what has happened, however I cannot let you continue to be like this towards Legolas, I certainly would never-  
\- Galion messaged you. - She blinked but gave no answer.  
\- What makes you believe that?  
\- He hasn't done nothing but care for Legolas ever since we have returned from the battlefield. - she sighed and let her head fall into her open palms and Thranduil heard her praying. - How dare he to call you without my approval... - glared Thranduil.  
\- Would you have allowed my presence in here? To even hear my name. No. You wouldn't, so Galion did what any person that is within their right mind would do, he called for help, reached out to it when he found it and it came. - Thranduil laughed drily. - What are you laughing about?  
\- You think you can do anything at all about this? You think you can repair what has been done? - she was about to answer, but he'd have none of it. - Bring her back. - whispered the king, and her expression seemed defeated.  
\- You know I can't do that, no one can... - came her soft voice.  
\- Then don't try to be a hero, when you cannot be one! Unless you can bring Villisë back, do not say you can help! - and he stood up and left. Maetharanel took three deep breaths and let herself slump into her tall chair, then she looked up and stayed like that until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
\- I wish I had brought Vendethiel with me... - blurted out the princess.  
\- It will take you awhile, but I'm confident you can and will help... - She glanced at Galion and smiled then she stood up and went to look for the young prince.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Legolas was much better than he had been in a while, it seemed everything was almost back to normal; his Ada was still grumpy, and Galion was still running around the palace and all that, but his auntie was being an excellent help. His auntie with her beautiful laugh and her cheerful personality that was so much like naneth's! Legolas was running towards his archery lesson when his aunt appeared in front of him.  
\- And where are you going, my dear? - asked Maetharanel.  
\- To practice, auntie Mae!  
\- Is that so? - she chuckled - do you mind if auntie accompanies you?  
\- No, not at all! - and they went to the fields.  
Once there Legolas' trainer stiffened and bowed down to the elleth whom waved a hand as if dismissing the treatment, 'I am not queen nor am I ever going to be, so please, do treat me as if I am a simple elleth', she had told him. Legolas was doing well, the boy had a natural skill, much like his Naneth did. Maetharanel remembered well how Villisë would be fearsome with a bow in hand... together they had destroyed many whom had threatened their kingdom when in their youth. Thranduil had always been a sword type of warrior but not even that had saved him when it came to fight the dragons...  
\---------- a couple centuries ago ---------  
Maetharanel was breathing hard as she ran and ran and ran towards the front of the battle. They had been so large and so full of power that their fire had burned everything in their path, be it elves, houses or vegetation, and she had enough. Trying to help others was what she had been supposed to do, but she couldn't just watch as her own kin fell and died, she couldn't stand it and she wouldn't, so she ran and evaded their eyes as much as she could, her blue eyes never left the sky even when she was hiding.  
When she finally reached the front many were on the ground, some were already dead, burned to death or succumbed to the fire she could not tell, all she knew was that they had lost some great warriors... and then she saw it. A red serpent coming at full strength from somewhere she didn't see, and she saw Thranduil, recently made king he had left his also too recent queen to look after their kingdom and had marched with his troops and with her to the north to defeat these beasts, with a sword on his hip and a bow in hand, the arrow had already fled through the air and hit the dragon. In response to this, she hadn't been fast enough. As soon as it started filling it's lungs with fire, as soon as she saw his skin lightening she had ran to where the tall King stood now with also his sword in hand and had only time to see Thranduil holding his arms in front of his face, to hear the scream coming from his throat and the loud laugh of the dragon; it had taken revenge for his fallen companion whom had been taken down by their many elves.  
Maetharanel quickly got to him and gasped upon seeing the damage on his face. He laid on his back, covering his completely burnt face and her hands shook as she made him stand up, put his arm over her shoulder and got out of the scene as soon as she could. The tent hadn't been that far, thank the Valar, and Galion had quickly tended to the king, whom had his head in her lap, his hair was being caressed by the princess whom tried to soothe his pain while whispering magic to settle both his nerves and pain. She touched his forehead and quickly retreated her hand; he was burning up. Growling, she told Galion to tend to their majesty and went outside the tent, armed with a bow and different arrow. In that day, Maetharanel avenged her companions. In that day Maetharanel won her biggest battle until then. In that day, Maetharanel knew she could do anything from then on. In that day, Maetharanel killed one of the serpents whom had terrorized the people in those lands and screamed until her voice was raw and stabbed at the enormous dragon until all her frustrations were dead with it.  
Going inside the tent Thranduil faced her with a side of his face completely bandaged, but she didn't speak as Galion grasped her arm and brought her into a more intimate part of the tent.  
\- He will never see from his right eye again, Maetharanel... The right side of his face is very burnt and it's a wonder his hair didn't completely catch on fire.  
\- Galion, can you not do anything for this?  
\- I'm afraid I can't... - Maetharanel faced him and lowered her gaze in shame - Vilissë isn't going to handle this well... - Galion had been about to embrace her but gasped upon looking at her - What?  
\- Maeth, dear Valar... - and quickly checked for any injuries - you have so much blood on you, how... How did I only see it now? Oh my... Come, quickly, come! - and he pushed her into a made-up bed that had been on the left side of Thranduil's. - Where are you hurt? Where does it hurt? What are you feeling?  
\- Well, it seems your constant questions are making me have a headache but apart from that, my ribs don't feel so well, and it seems I have a cut in my head.  
\- Where did all this blood come from? And how did your voice become like that? Oh dear... - he quickly went to get whatever he needed for her and she clearly heard him curse.  
\- What did you do? - came the king's voice. - What did you do Maetharanel? - his voice was void.  
\- I did what any sane person would have done, I avenged my king and my fallen comrades. - his eye stared straight into her gaze. - I killed the dragon that burned you. The other two got away, this blood isn't mostly mine. - she tried to stand up but gasped at the pain on her back.  
\- You stay down, Maetharanel! Did you not hear what I just said!? - Galion was almost yelling.  
\- Keep it down, will you? - hissed the princess.  
\- I will, if you do. - she glared.  
\- Take care of Thranduil, I'll live. - said the princess through gritted teeth as she finally managed to sit.  
\- So will he. - and has he touched her neck she made her lip bleed so she wouldn't scream - What in... You broke your spine. HOW DID YOU BREAK YOUR SPINE!? - He quickly took her armor off and lifted her shirt, then she was on her stomach faster than ever. - Maetharanel, you will be the death of me! - and he quickly went to get herbs.  
\- I... Took a dragon on my own, do you believe it to be an easy task?  
\- I believed you to be smarter, that's what I believed! I surely hope your sister really won't like this now, I sincerely do! - she shivered, and it was not due to the strength Galion applied on her left arm, Villisë would kill her, surely, - Maetharanel, you had guards around you, you should-  
\- I had men mourning and I had men who had accepted their fate. I took it upon myself to let them see that as long as I exist, they will have hope. They will stand tall as they should. - Galion merely crushed the leaves and applied them all the way down to her lumbar region, and she sighed upon hearing his enchantments, finally succumbing to fatigue and pain.  
\-------------------- end ----------------  
Then she had woken up in Greenwood, Vilissë was holding her hand and her head was on her arm, she had slept on her knees near her bed in her own quarters... Thranduil had visited her later in that day, face completely intact, as it was today. Little Legolas squealing was what took her back to the present, he had been playing with a squirrel, and hurt his hand. Chuckling, she kissed the back of it and told him to practice a bit more, before they'd retreat to the palace. Legolas had insisted that she shot at least one arrow and she had to do it, even after telling the boy how awful she was.  
\- I wish I was awful as you, my princess. - and she rolled her eyes at Galion, before shooting the arrow, much different than the one she had used on the dragon. Legolas gasped as it hit the center of the target.  
\- Good job, auntie! - Maetharanel laughed and returned the long bow to its place.  
\- Keep on training, Legolas. - the boy nodded and did just that. - Galion, I have been meaning to ask... What was done of... My sister's body? - the butler looked at the young prince and proudly noted his stance was very well before sighing.  
\- Burnt. - Maetharanel looked straight into his eyes and he slumped against a tree - the king said nothing of it, other than saying for us to make sure nothing would be done to it, so we burned it.  
She nodded and swallowed the lump on her throat. She had wanted to see it, to see Vi for a last time, to properly mourn and kiss her hands as she had done so many times in the past... but she couldn't, never again. As if sensing his auntie's distress, Legolas threw himself at her and she smiled softly, her little one was always so sensitive to these things and always did well when it came to comforting others...  
\- Thank you, Legolas... - he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and grinned.  
\- Auntie, I'm hungry... - Maetharanel laughed loudly at this and picked him up.  
\- Shall we give our prince some food, dear Galion? - the male nodded and lead them inside the castle. Maetharanel gently leaned her cheek against her blondie's head as he let it fall against her shoulder. - I will protect you and fight for you Legolas, always... - the little prince smiled and tightened his hold on her neck, he knew she would.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The prince had many more cakes than he was supposed to but the happy aunt merely waved her hand when the butler said so. The boy rarely did it, and he should be having all the sugar he wanted! And it was at the exact moment she was saying this that their king decided to appear.  
\- Will you not do one thing correctly? - Thranduil asked with a deadpan voice, - for Valar's sake... Legolas, that's enough. - the boy pouted and handed the cake to his aunt who ate it.  
\- I am doing things right, but if you would point out such a thing, then perhaps you should look at yourself first. By the Valar dear king, have you looked in the mirror? Certainly those frowns in your forehead will not leave anytime soon now that you put them there! - the blonde little prince giggled and hid his face in Galion's shoulder, whom was smiling as well.  
\- Have you as well? That hair has seen better days. - and there it was, now she was the one frowning and he was the one smirking, - and those marks in your eyebrows certainly will not disappear either. - a growl left her throat and he sighed, - my, how much you have crumbled? You sound like an animal.  
\- Quiet you-  
\- Mäeth. - warned Galion and she stiffened, he was king, she did have to watch her tongue.  
\- Whatever, you may say what you will, nothing you say will make me crumble to your level. - huffed the princess.  
\- Thank the Valar, you'd do a very poor queen. - mocked Thranduil.  
\- EXCUSE YOU!? - Maetharanel stood up and had been about to march to the smirking king but another elf bursting inside the kitchens made her stop.  
\- My King, you are being called to the meeting room.  
\- I will be there in no time. - the other nodded and walked out.  
\- Ada? - Thranduil looked at his son and nodded and the boy smiled, - Will you help me with sword practice later?  
\- I will. - Maetharanel looked at him, surprise evident on her gaze but the king merely kept on looking at his young heir.  
\- Thank you so much, Ada! - He grinned at his father and ran out towards the gardens, no doubt.  
\- He won't even give me time to tell him to not run... - But there was a gentle smile on her face.  
\- My king, shall we go? - After the nod Galion waited for the king to walk to the door, but stopped when he did.  
\- Have you any news of your kingdom, Maetharanel?  
\- My father is back and well.  
\- Good. - and he walked out, Galion hot on his trail.  
Maetharanel left the room happy, for even if the wound still hurt and was deep, recovery was in its future. Villisë would never leave their hearts, and little Legolas would soon forget the memories of his mother, but at least it would ease his pain. And he could always count on auntie for anything.


End file.
